Utterly Fabulous
by Emily Rai
Summary: Sequel to my story His Ass Is Perfect. After a week of trying to get in contact with Kurt again Sebastian finally succeeds. There's some swearing but nothing to bad so rating just to be safe. Kurtbastian pre-slash


Sebastian smirked when he stepped into the Lima Bean, it had been just over a week since he had gotten coffee with Blaine and the other boy had attempted to pretend he had a boyfriend. if it weren't for the fact that his fellow Warblers seemed to worship the ground Blaine walked on he might have done something to get revenge on the other boy.

The fact that the shorter boy was obviously blind may have also played a key role in the matter as well. However just because the little hobbit was an idiot didn't mean Sebastian was; since that day he had lost all interest in Blaine Anderson, he now only had eyes for one Kurt Hummel.

The only problem being: he had no idea how to get a hold of him. Blaine refused to give Sebastian anything to go off of claiming that he was looking out for Kurt's best interests, and none of the other Warblers liked him enough to help him out. So all he had to go on was that the other boy went to the Lima Bean on occasion.

Now after a week of driving to Lima from Westerville everyday his efforts had finally paid off. Kurt stood staring at something on his phone while he waited in line for his coffee, so without further ado Sebastian slid into line behind him, his eyes immediately gluing themselves to Kurt's backside.

"Your stalkerish tendencies are almost flattering Smythe." Kurt said not bothering to take his eyes away from his phone. "You've come looking for me every day this week and even tried harassing Blaine to get my number."

"When I see something I want I don't stop until I've got it, and I want you." Sebastian admitted easily, keeping his eyes glued to Kurt's ass as he hadn't told him to stop.

"And there you go sounding like a stalker. Do I really need to get a restraining order against you just so I can keep getting coffee?" Kurt wondered aloud inching forward as the line moved with his eyes still glued to his phone screen.

"It's not like I had any other way of getting in contact with you since Blaine is 'looking out for your best interests' by not giving me your number and told all of the other Warblers not to as well."

"Considering Blaine doesn't even keep in contact with me going to him for my number was actually rather stupid and the only other Warbler that would have my number would be Jeff since we were roommates last year when I was at Dalton. None of the other Warblers took the time to get to know me really, especially after I returned to McKinley."

Before Sebastian could respond to that the line moved again and Kurt was ordering his non-fat mocha, finally slipping his phone into his pocket. Sebastian easily inserted his own coffee order, holding his card out to the woman behind the counter before Kurt had a chance to protest. The woman didn't pay them any mind simply marking their glasses and handing them to the barista to prepare after returning Sebastian's card to him.

"Don't think buying me coffee makes you less of a stalker," Kurt said easily as he took his coffee from the smiling barista and headed for a table.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Sebastian said with an easy smirk sliding into the seat across from Kurt.

Before either of them could say anything else Blaine was standing next to their table with his arms crossed, and a scowl marring his features. "I told you to stay away from him Sebastian."

"I don't see how it's any of your business whether or not I spend time with Kurt or not Anderson." Sebastian said keeping his voice calm even as his shoulders tensed and the smirk slid from his face.

"I'm looking out for a friend, and the fact that just last week you wanted into my pants shows that you're just going to use him." Blaine snarled at the other boy as his fists clenched minutely, as if preparing to take a swing at Sebastian.

"Considering Kurt here just informed me that you never bothered to keep in contact with him after his return to that dreadful public school he attends I'd say you aren't exactly the kind of friend anyone would want. My wanting in your pants would perhaps be a good argument if that was still an issue but the fact that you're quiet obviously the biggest narcissistic jerk I've ever met as well as being insanely short I've seen the error of my ways." Sebastian replied easily, taking a sip of his coffee.

"You're still just going to use him! Just like you were planning to use me."

"I have absolutely no intention to use him. I won't deny that I was going to use you, quiet honestly you just looked like an easy lay considering you're basically a miniature version of that Jesse St. James character that led Vocal Adrenaline and god knows when I met him it took less than twenty minutes to get him into bed, however Kurt actually seems to have a brain so I was actually hoping to ask him to join me for dinner on Friday night." Sebastian said coolly, turning to direct the last bit to Kurt himself.

"I'm busy Friday," Kurt said calmly rolling his eyes at Blaine's triumphant exclamation while taking note of the disappointment that began to cloud Sebastian's eyes before adding, "I'd be happy to Saturday night though."

"Kurt you can't be serious!" Blaine exclaimed immediately his triumphant glee falling from his face as quickly as it had appeared.

"Oh I'm quite serious Blaine, who I go out with is absolutely none of your business. Ignoring the fact that Smythe here is a stalker he actually took the time to try and get in touch with me instead of just moving onto the next conquest, and he unlike you seems to realize just how utterly fabulous I am."

"And don't forget I noticed first thing that your ass is perfect," Sebastian said regaining his smirk as he sent a wink at Kurt who just rolled his eyes in response.


End file.
